thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejected
Rejected is the first episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot H-How could this happen? I thought he liked me! The same thoughts kept on going through the poor engine's smokebox. He had been on the boat for almost seventeen hours, but it felt like an eternity. But, suddenly, he heard a horn. "Land!" One of the crew members called. Others began to cheer "Well, hello, new life." The engine muttered. "Steelhead Isle, here I come." As things were being unloaded from the ship, three other steam engines waited to meet the engine they were going to begin working with. "Where is he?" Barked a gruff voice. Another voice, who sounded to be a female, chuckled. "Don't worry, Vernon, he'll out once he has the chance. I bet this has been a tiring trip for him." The last engine chimed in. "Pfft! He's got it easy! The ferry was a lot slower when they delivered me here!" Judging by his tone, he seemed like he wanted to get back to work. Eventually, an inspector, along with a driver and fireman, came down. "Are you ready, Garrett?" The inspector asked. Albeit timid, the engine, named Garrett, spoke up. "I guess so." He said as he slowly rolled out from the ferry. "Oh, there he is!" Called a smiling saddletank. "Our number four!" One large tender engine just gave a scowl and left, but a large tank engine grinned. "Hello, there! I'm Celeste, and that engine was Mask." The saddletank continued. "And I'm Vernon. What's your name, new guy?" "G-Garrett. Garrett the Garratt." Garrett replied, the bashful engine was cowering. Vernon began laughing. "Boy, it would stink to have that nickname!" He laughed. Celeste gave him a glare, which made him leave. "Don't listen to them, Garrett. I think you'll fit right in." Celeste said softy, but noticed his worried expression. "What's wrong? I've never seen somebody take this so seriously." "Everyone liked me! I was doing so well, and Sir Topham Hatt was even about to officially welcome me the railway!" Garrett exclaimed. Celeste expressed worry. She sighed. "If you live like this, you'll never forgive yourself. Garrett, just trust me." Later on in the yards, Vernon was shunting some trucks. "Hey, new guy! Gimme some help!" He called. Garrett rolled over. "You can't do all this?" He asked. "Prove yourself, Garrett! This is your chance!" Little did the oblivious Garrett know, Vernon had the trucks covered in tarps, thus nobody would know that he filled them with heavy stones. "Alright." Garrett said. But, unlike what Vernon expected, the trucks began moving. "What the-" Vernon started, but Mask and Celeste's whistles muted him out. The heavy trucks quickly went into various sidings. "Impressive." Said Mask, who seemed quite shocked. "Hooray for Garrett!" Cheered Celeste. However, neither Mask or Vernon replied. As the latter of the two was sneaking away, he heard a shout from a menacing engine. "Who put stones in the trucks?!" Quickly speeding up, Vernon vanished, only for Mask to take chase. Celeste pulled up to Garrett. "Good job today." She said. "I hope you find out the reason you left, and if you need anything, I'm here." Garrett smirked a little. "I really am starting to feel a little welcome. T-Thanks." That night, Mask, Celeste, and Garrett were in the sheds. While Celeste was already asleep, the others were still up. As he was about to back into the shed, Garrett swore he thought he heard something from Mask. "Good luck." Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett Trivia *This episode was somewhat rushed, mostly since TheLocoLover wanted to get the episode out before Saving Diesel was released, and the second episode of the series that is planned to be released mid-August. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes